Flooding occurs all over the world and it is well-known to use sandbags in order to prevent water damages, but this method has several drawbacks. Partly because building of dams with sandbags take a long time and require many hands, and of course sand must be available. Attempts have been made to address these drawbacks by using mobile dams, as described in WO017110 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,919. Here, elongate flexible sections are used which are filled with water and thus form a barrier against flooding.
In connection with damming of water it is particularly challenging to secure that the dams, which consist of several sub-elements/-sections, regardless of terrain conditions and other factors, effectively manage to dam the water without the occurrence of even small penetrations of water past the dam, for example where two dam sections are joined together end-by-end.